bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Deadline
Deadline is a Marvel Comics character who faced Sunfire and Big Hero 6 in separate occasions. Background Dr. Kishi Oramosha was once known as Japan's most respected businessman, who provided the funds for a science building in Tokyo. During his introduction speech, Oramosha intended to make people aware of the crises that the world faced, and revealed that the building had integrated a powerful machine known as the "Doomsday Device". With this machine, he claimed that a deadline would be established for the world to set aside their differences and work together, otherwise the world would be destroyed, then saying that he reluctantly assumed the role of this deadline, thus gaining his alias of Deadline. Though he marked Tokyo as the first city to be destroyed due to its lack of superheroes, he knew that Sunfire, one of the few Japanese superheroes at the time, could probably try to stop him and was prepared for it. Appearance Oramosha is a white-haired eldery Japanese man. He wears a tweed suit, complete with a bowtie. Personality Dr. Oramosha was a brilliant businessman, but his extreme worry about the future of humanity made him believe that only killing millions would make people realize the real problems of the world and unite the human race. However, he also thought that if his plan did not achieve his goal, he would still be proud of having annihilated people and claim they deserved it. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-level intellect:' While Deadline has no real abilities, he is a genius on technology and can handle different kinds of weapons and machines. Equipment *'Goggles:' In his first appearance he used a pair of goggles to protect his eyes from the blinding brightness of his Doomsday Device. *'Exo-skeleton:' Oramosha used an exo-skeleton in his fight against Sunfire, which enhanced his physical strength. *'Tech-goggles:' Seemingly wired into his head, the goggles were used when he invaded the Six Building. Their exact purpose is unrevealed, but they might just be an upgraded version of his first goggles. *'Heat blaster:' A large gun with a red glowing barrel. *'Adhesive gun:' Originally belonged to another villain called Kuro Gaki. Deadline stole it from Big Hero 6's confiscated technology room to attack Ebon Samurai. The gun only shoots black spheres of adhesive goo. History Sunfire had attended Oramosha's speech as his student alter-ego of Shiro Yoshida, and quickly leaped into action when Oramosha mentioned there were no superheroes in Japan. At first Shiro attacked Deadline, but then realized the machine's power and aimed for it instead, Struggling, Sunfire managed to channel solar power directly into the device and blows it up. Deadline is then arrested, but at least is glad he managed to raise some awareness about his views. Much later, he returns attacking Big Hero 6's base and attempts to once more recreate his Doomsday Device. The members see themselves unable to beat him and Honey Lemon hides inside her Power Purse, going into the Microverse, and subsequently meeting an extra-dimensional princess known as Lumina from the planet Coronar found in the microverse. Both girls come out of the purse to find that Deadline had taken over Big Hero 6's headquarters, but with Lumina's help, Deadline is beaten once more and Lumina becomes a member of Big Hero 6. The Doomsday Device is confiscated and put in a room with other technology, then Hiro Takachiho tries upgrading the security so that Deadline would not be able to obtain it again. Regardless, some time later the doctor comes back a third time at night, when the base was apparently empty. Deadline then faces Lumina (now known as Sunpyre) and the Ebon Samurai. Deadline shoots Sunpyre with a heat blaster, not realizing that Sunpyre is immune to any kind of heat attack, but she still lays in the floor waiting for a right moment to attack. Ebon Samurai then follows Deadline to the BH6 lab, where both engage in a fight and Deadline tells his plan to the Samurai. Though Ebon calls it madness, Sunpyre also heard this and believed Deadline was right (due to her living similar issues in her homeworld), and wanted to ally with Oramosha in order to save Honey Lemon and pay her soul debt after Honey had saved her from an evil group called the Azure Flame back in Coronar when they first met. Sunpyre fights Ebon Samurai, allowing Deadline to turn on the machine and proceed with his plan, but then Ebon Samurai becomes possessed by Amatsu-Mikaboshi's dark power from his katana, then loses all feelings and ruthlessly attacks Deadline, cutting his hand off and then slicing the Doomsday Device to bits. The scared Deadline begins whimpering as Ebon Samurai prepares to annihilate him by stabbing him in the heart, but Sunpyre helps Ebon Samurai regain control and spare the villain's life. Still, they capture the scientist with Kuro Gaki's adhesive gun and leave him in the lab to be arrested by the rest of Big Hero 6, while both Sunpyre and the Ebon Samurai depart from the team, headed to Coronar to free the planet from the Azure Flame. Gallery Kishi Oramosha.png Oramosha speech.png Doomsday Device.png Oramosha deadline.png Deadline origin.png Deadline attacks Sunfire.png|Fighting Sunfire. Sunfire vs Deadline.png Sunfire attacks Doomsday Device.png Deadline captured.png|Deadline is arrested. Deadline shoots Sunpyre.png|Deadline's return. Sunpyre saves Deadline.png Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains